1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swimming shoe which has water-resisting flanges on the shoe body and supporting a swimming-assistance device to enable a swimmer to remain afloat in the water and help the swimminer to swim. It is also expected that the swimmer can easily walk on land wearing the swimming shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is understood that normally the main auxiliary device used for a swimmer in the water is a flipper which is mainly designed to have the shape of a frog or duck webfoot. The flipper has an alcove to accommodate the foot of the swimmer. While swimming, the swimmer must use both legs respectively to kick the water to cause the flippers to act as a propelling means to obtain impulsion and buoyancy so that the swimmer can move anywhere he wants in the water. However, when a heavy surf arises, it is very difficult for the swimmer to control himself and he may even lose the flipper he is wearing, which is caused by the improper design of providing only one alcove to accommodate the foot of the swimmer. It is also found that it is difficult to walk on land wearing flippers. Besides, the flipper may hurt the swimmer if he tries to take it off in the water. Walking with flippers on land is time-consuming and also requires very big efforts for lifting the legs due to the fact that the material used is soft caoutchouc. Otherwise, one needs to walk backwards.